


Medieval Remedies

by Northern_Artixan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Elemental Magic, Gangbang, Ice, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sex Magic, Spanking, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Artixan/pseuds/Northern_Artixan
Summary: Julian was dabbling with some mysterious vegetation in an attempt to further his knowledge in the field of medicine.





	1. Herbs and Spices

When Asra answered the knock on Muriel's door, he wasn't surprised to see Lucio, grinning in all his triumphant glory. The sun had begun to set in the sky, which gave a wash of blood orange to Lucio's immaculate features. It made them even more striking then usual. No matter what he thought about the man, it was an indisputable fact that Lucio knew how to work a makeup brush. Simply put, he was a gorgeous, pale skinned, high check boned, man. With a jaw line sharper then an executioner's blade, and a highlighter that could blot out the very stars themselves, it made his conceited narcissism unfortunately rather valid, and the worst part was, he knew it. Asra wouldn't thank the obnoxious man for answering his call so he simply scowled and stepped out of his way to let him in. Lucio was impeccably dressed, as was to be expected. He wasn't dressed for a hike in the woods, instead with his knee high boots with gold trim and his immaculately pressed white suit, he tracked mud through the house indignantly. When he unclipped his wolf fur cap, he slung it over the kitchen table and turned to Asra, who was in a simple silk housecoat he sneer at him with ridicule.

"So where is he, He can be quite the handful when he gets like this." Lucio asked as he raked his manicured fingernails through his gelled back blond hair.

"This happens often?" Asra questioned as he took languished steps over to the kitchen.

He reached above his head to grab a wooden glass from the cupboards above and filled it with water. He downed the first glass but when he filled it again for the second time he sipped it more conservatively. The white haired magician had already cast a spell on Lucio the moment he crossed over the threshold. The spell made it so that when Lucio arrived back into civilization he'd only arrive with the vaguest memory of going on a pleasant stroll through the royal gardens. Even if Muriel hadn't strongly vocalized his desire to remain invisible and forgotten to the rest of the world, Asra had refused to allow such a deplorable man to have such precious memories that he didn't deserve to keep. He pulled his long curly white locks out of his eyes as he listened to the obnoxious man stifle a snicker. Once he had Asra's full attention again, and his contemptuous scowl, he would begin to explain that, oh yes, this had happened before, quite a few times in fact, where their needy doctor had tampered with things he didn't fully understand and that he would get into a bit of a rowdy mood because of it. There had been a few very interesting stories involving mushrooms and fine herbs but those were all little trinkets he kept to himself on nights he like to reminisce with a bottle of lotion. It was always a treat when his little red headed doctor got in over his head. It made him acutely obedient and less likely to have any sort of pesky reservations about his personal interests.

"Where is he, now?" Lucio asked snippily.

Asra didn't say anything, instead he just finished his glass of water and guided him to the back room. The long black pelt that hung from the door frame did little to muffle the cries of Lucio's needy little boy toy. He brushed the pelt aside to see the man he had been looking for, sweaty and mewling on the floor. Julian had been on all fours, only a couple feet from the bed, gasping and begging for more. Lucio was greatly pleased to see his little pet taking the giant of a man named Muriel with ease. The way his tight hole stretched to an accommodative size made the count's length engorge in his tight white pants. Julian seemed completely unaware of the other two that had just entered the room, still far too preoccupied with being stuffed and fucked raw into the wooden floor boards below him. Muriel had been man handling Julian with his impressively large olive skinned hands in an effort to chase his own release. One hand had Julian's head pinned down to the ground while the other bite into his hips. It left angry bruises all across his tender prickling flesh. Julian had barely any strength left in his extremities and it took all he had not to dead weight into the man's hands from above him. When the giant released his load inside of his petite partner by comparison, Julian cried out and sobbed from the pleasure of being filled far passed the brim with satisfaction. The sticky hot seed that poured out of his stuffed and abused hole, had him convulse into a fit of shivers and shook as he felt the drizzle of hot come glide down his inner thighs.

Even though his eye sight had begun to go burly from exertion he recognized Lucio instantly, or at least his boots, anyway, and how couldn't he when he had spent copious amount of time licking and being stepped on, brutally, by those exact same boots. The shame that washed over him ignited a deep seeded need that had him writhing all over again. he wasn't sure if words came out, it was hard to tell, his voice sounded foreign to him, like something hoarse and far off in the distance. He could hear the mocking snide chortle that came from the man he so desperately wanted to avoid, and yet he was always there in moments of heat and shame, much like the one he had been faced with that day.

"You've really gone ahead and over done it this time, haven't you, my little strawberry finch?" Lucio purred.

The count nudged Julian's face to force him to look up at him and the desperate doctor reacted by kissing the muddied boot and mewled meekly. Lucio clicked his tongue in disgust and rewarded the act of submission with a sharp crack to the face from his sullied boot. Blood ran freely onto the hardwood floor and Julian chocked at the shock and pain that surged through his body. Muriel took in a sharp breath when he felt how much tighter the man he had been holding became by the merciless abuse. 

"You see, gentleman," Lucio began as he bent down and ran his golden prostatic thumb over Julian's bottom cut lip. It won Lucio a shudder of need, "this little bitch needs to be manhandled and abused to get any sort of satisfaction in bed."

"Lucio-," Asra started with righteous rage, his relations with the writhing man on the floor might have been complicated but that didn't mean he wanted to see him get hurt.

"Asra," Muriel gritted out and grabbed his wrist to stop Asra's vicious onslaught. Asra hesitated and flushed to see how Muriel's face twisted into intense rapture.

"Jules, here, is a pain slut, he likes it when it hurts." He demonstrated by squeezing his throat until he choked, which in turn won a gasp from Muriel, who was still stuffed deep into Julian come filled slot. "You'd be surprised by the number of times this poor boy has dabbled with 'medicine' and gotten himself into messes just like this one. The best thing to do in these kinds of situations like these is to simply provide the best coarse of treatment." Lucio took his hands away from the drooling doctor to unhook his belt and pulled out his engorged leaking cock.

Julian's silver eyes widened automatically, and he opened his mouth for Lucio to shove his hard erect prick down his throat. Lucio didn't hesitate to grab onto Julian's curly amber hair and begin to smash his hip into his face. Julian chocked out a muffled gage but didn't resist. He gripped onto on to Lucio's thighs for the support while he worked his tongue and throat to give his blond haired partner the best head of his life. Julian never failed to please the sadistic count, and in only moments he painted the back of Julian's throat, unwilling to remove himself from the velvety soft cavern, he waited until the man below him had finished drinking his seed.

When Lucio was satisfied he pulled away and Julian fell onto the floor, he gasped and coughed as he tried to regain his breath. Lucio grabbed him by his long wavy bangs to force him to gaze back at him once more. He pulled him into a hard tongue tasting embrace where Julian was all but too happy to partaken in. When Lucio pulled away the doctor was a sobbing, shaking mess from the over sensitization that came from Lucio assault on his person.

"You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you? Oh, no, I have so much more in mind for your little indiscretion here today. Going to theses lugs when you had someone like me to fulfill your every conceded desire." He chuckled ruefully and snapped his fingers at Muriel, "flip him."

Julian's world spun around, and in an instant he was on his back and out of breath. When he had finally managed to gasp air back into his lungs it was all stolen away once again when he felt Asra's tight ass constrict around his throbbing purple cock. When the man he so desperately wanted more of vice gripped his neglected length it made him croaked out a cry as he filled his white haired magician's hole. Asra shuttered at the feeling of being filled just moments after being stuffed. It was a feeling that was simply unparalleled to anything he could have ever imagined. Julian's cock arced in a way that pressed eagerly against his prostate. Normally, Asra would wait and adjust to Julian's massive length since the man was always a little tender at the start of their sessions but as Asra quickly came to learn, that wasn't what Julian wanted, it wasn't what he needed in that moment. In that, glorious, hot moment, on the floor of his best friend's solitary confined bedroom, Julian needed to be man handled and taken roughly, over stimulated and reminded just how much he was needed and just how much he was actually real.

It wasn't long before Asra was close to coming as he impaled himself onto the plague doctor's hot rod and moments before his release he felt Julian below him, seize up, and come inside him yet again. It sent a blissful surge throughout his being and as Asra felt the sudden, intense pressure build up at the base of his spine, he came all over the redhead's chiseled hairy chest and abdomen. Asra thought, for a moment, just how gorgeous Julian looked. His pale pink skin shimmered from exertion and those needy disoriented silver eyes that were transfixed on his face made Asra's cheeks flush and his cock thicken once again. His fingers ghosted up the well toned sticky man from underneath him and it won him a shiver and a hot moan of anticipation. When Julian's face was abruptly stuffed with Lucio angry cock, Asra moved to tweak his erect perky nipples. Julian's back arced off the floor boards and the rest of his body shot into a ridge landscape of strained muscles and eros. Asra didn't hesitate to resume his bouncing on and off of Julian's cock that would grow to a pleasant size as a reward for his efforts. It made Asra's eyes flutter shut as his soft lips parted to form a delicate O shape. He ignored the ache in his knees and the cool floor boards beneath him were a welcome contrast to the rest of his heated body that rocked with the motion of Julian's hips when they snapped up to meet his jounce ass.

Asra couldn't help but lick his lips as he fancy the idea of slipping a few special little herbs of his own into the can of ground coffee beans that had been set aside, special for the plague doctor when he came to visit him at his magic shop. He could see himself getting into quite a bit of mischief with the new door that had just opened up before him with endless possibilities that could be in stored.

'This could be fun,' Asra thought absent mindedly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta read. If you spot any errors in my work feel free to let me know in the comments below~


	2. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra took some ideas from a few medieval remedies he had tucked away in one of his many magical books. What insures is the product of that and it all starts with a single cup of tea.

"Asra, please," gasped the redhead who had been flogged and tied to all four of the magician's bedposts.

Julian Devorak's world was black. His eyes had been covered by a silk multi-colored sash that Asra had provided for him after he had shoved him down face-first into the mattress. His mind had been spinning all day. No, not all day, he could vaguely remember that morning, although he was very tired, his mind was clear and sharp. He traced his steps all the way back to his first cup of coffee. If he recalled correctly, Asra had tea, but that was all taken away by the feeling of something cool on his back. It was smooth and slick, like a streak of white fire had run down his heated flesh. It slowly melted in between the folds of his taut skin and shoulder blades. Each touch made him flinch and try to get away from the sensation.

"Asra!" Julian cried out louder that time, "please!" He begged.

Asra simply hummed and Julian could hear the familiar sound of what he presumed to be, at that point, ice being removed from a ceramic container, probably a bowl. Since it was on the bed and it was already the fifth wet cube without the slightest feeling of water leaking anywhere near him he had to assume it was either that or something magical and crafty. When the ice cube, he decided to mentally agree on, slide down his hot back again, Julian thrashed as he tried desperately to get away from it. The contrast of his burning need between his legs and the hot red friction of his bindings were almost too much for him. Julian felt his blindfold begin to go damp from the tears he wept out of frustration, the blindfold had done well to soak up his tear until that point with the efficiency of a sea sponge. When the sixth cube fell onto his back, Julian sobbed vocally.

"Asra, please no more, I can't take anymore." Julian wailed.

"Are you really suffering that much, my dear?" Asra purred beside his ear.

"Yes," Julian answered completely unabashed. He had surrendered to it all and shuddered when he felt the hot velvety tongue of his magician tease his earlobe.

"You sound like you're in a lot of pain, Ilya, I thought you like pain." Asra purred.

"N-no, I- Ra, please- ah!" Julian's voice broke as he felt the piercing cold fingers tips of his magician flick his budded nipples. It caused his whole body to reverberate with desire.

"Be honest with me, Ilya or I will be forced to leave you like this all night long." Asra scolded, when Julian hesitated and a deep cherry pink bloomed across his face and darkened in the absence of any alternate sound, Asra prompted him with another harsh tug of his perky nipples.

"Ah! Yes, yes, I love it!" He whined. His body shook and he felt the frozen fingers skirt his flanks and moved down to his tight sculpted arse. "B-but this... I can't take any more."

"Very well, you've been a good boy, Ilya... you know," he leaned in and whispered into the redhead's ear, "good boys always get rewarded." Asra assured Julian and chuckled when he saw how it affected his tied up counter part.

Julian struggled with his binds in an attempt to break free but it was no use. Julian would blame the proficiency of Asra's knot-tying skills on some form of dirty magic instead of the shame that the sensuous man possessed the ability to securely fascine a pirate, like himself, to a set of bedposts, and leave him as helpless as a pure-hearted maiden on a railroad track. His attempts to flee must have insulted Asra since the man gave Julian a harsh heavy handed swat to his rump. It forced a yelp from Julian's person and he flinched and yelped again when he was struck for the second time that night. The feeling wasn't that of a soft open hand, but instead a feeling of hard wood. He assumed it to be his favorite paddle that Asra had bought for him on their one year anniversary of their arrangement. The spark that lit up behind his eyes only made him leak more juices onto the bed like an animal ready for breeding. His hips twitched up to meet the connection of the paddle to his abused flesh in a mortifying display of masochism. Each collision left him moaning louder and needier than the last. The connections edged him on and on until finally, he couldn't hold back his orgasm by will alone.

His body became taut as he released onto the sheets below him, his voice came out strained and more like a cry then a groan. When he fell back onto the bed in his own mess he didn't make any movement to try and readjust himself. The only movement he made was the harsh jerk away when he felt the cool hands of his magician stroked his bruised rump in what he assumed to be a form of affection. Asra was always good at knowing what he wanted and more importantly, what he needed, or physically at the very least. His aftercare was always on a different level from anything else he had ever experienced before, Julian could feel his mind falling into complete silence. It was a gift only Asra could give him entirely.

"You're drifting." Asra's purred as he magically cleaned the sheets away from it's pervious spoils. It was a spell he used quite frequently as an adolescent and by the time he had met Julian, had down to an art.

"Ah... I- sorry." Julian swallowed grittily.

"I don't recall saying I was displeased with it." Asra added, "Let me get you some tea."

"Water," Julian countered with a grin tugging at the side of his lips. "You've been sliding cubes up and down my back all day... if I could just get some water I'll be okay."

Asra hummed a little bemused hymn and Julian's head was guided up as he sipped the excess water from, yes, he guessed right, a bowl of ice cubes. Asra hand stroked his hair and massaged his arse kindly while Julian tried to regain his barring's. Which was hard considering he was still blindfolded and tied to a bed. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, but soon enough, once his fluids had been replenished and he had calmed down from his high, his body came back to an irritatingly uncomfortable level of arousal.

"Ra..." Julian started but then bit his lower lip.

"Mm?" Asra questioned as his hand pulled back loose curls from his doctor's face.

"I still haven't been able to properly thank you for taking such good care of me since this morning." Julian started and didn't ease up when the magician chuckled ruefully. The blindfold might have been just what he needed to gain some false sense of bravado since he pulled at his restraints to gain leverage and wean himself back up and onto his knees. "Allow me the privilege of properly thanking you for the coffee this morning and this massage." He stated as he rose his abused ass up higher. He wiggled hips in an attempt to entice Asra to indulge in his own engorged needs. Julian might have been blind but that didn't mean he couldn't smell the distinct scent of Asra's musk. His voice might not have faltered but he was willing to bet on his life that Asra was holding back in an effort to not overexert his body. It was in times like those that he knew, below Asra's thin layer of smirks and sarcasm, that Asra was a genuinely deeply caring soul. Julian loved his kind soul, but more so, at that moment, he wanted that soul to fuck him into the bed until he couldn't tell the difference between up and down.

"Ilya," Asra started with a fluttering laugh that made Julian's chest squeeze, "you're insatiable."

His heart skipped a beat every time the magician called him by his birth name and then his breath was taken away again as he felt a slick finger slip inside him. His hips shook from the sensation and he couldn't help his whine that ghosted out of his chest. The teasing was agony, a sweet mixture of caressing and not nearly pressure enough had Julian reeling in moments. By the third finger, he began to push his hips back onto those sinful fingers. His hips were steadied by Asra gripping on his pelvis with stern ferocious force, it conveyed authority and demanded submission. It had the doctor crying out again in frustration.

"You're so impatient." the magician commented, the smirk could be heard in his voice when Julian's whining persisted. "If I don't prepare you probably I could break you."

"Then break me," hissed Julian. "I-I need you in me- now."

There was a pause in Asra's action and then there was a release of his hips and a retraction of fingers, Julian had to focus on his breathing in an effort not to sob. He felt empty, so incredibly empty. Tears weld in his eyes with the sudden coldness of his body. It was short-lived because in an instant Asra had his hands back on Julian's hips and moments after a slick, lubed cock pressed up against Julian's entrance. Moments after that, Julian felt the familiar burn and stretch that had him gasping and clawing at whatever he could grab onto. Asra didn't hold back as he forced his way deeper inside his beau until he bottomed out which had him give a purr of satisfaction.

"Mmm, nothing quite compares to being inside you." Asra adorned him. He cracked hip hips forward and got a shriek from the man below him. "You always become so loud and noisy when I fuck you like this. I like the way you beg for it even while I'm giving it to you." He said in his usual rough voice of pleasure. It had Julian mulling nonsense of begging and praise. The redheaded doctor's voice got louder and louder as Asra connected and bounced off Julian's tight ass again and again. The stretch was overwhelming and he dug gashes into the bedposts that he was tied to. "You like to get fucked rough and pounded hard into the pillow, don't you?" Asra called and when Julian didn't respond he withdrew his cock almost completely which left the doctor below him gasping and cry for more, only for his pleas to be cut short when Asra would thrust his way back inside, balls deep. "Don't you?" Asra commanded. A few more of these terrible bucks had Julian letting out a flow of rambling confirmations. The magician shivered and had to hold back his own release when he felt the rise in Julian by how his ass clenched and squeeze in kind. "Are you close?" Asra teased and leaned down to whisper into his ear. Julian shook his head defiantly, he held back every urge that told him to fall into ecstasy. It all felt too good to let it go in that moment. When Asra connected his open palm with his plump rump Julian let out a gasp he had apparently been holding in, and his mulling turned into whines and sobs. "Be honesty now, Ilya," Asra commanded after another harsh connect to his abused ass.

Julian tried to fight him but the moment his magician wrapped his hand around his leaking head and stroked down his shaft in fast twists, his resolve crumbled away instantly. "Noo," he begged, "d-don't touch that, please. Oh God, oh Ra, I'm close, I'm so close. I don't want to come just yet."

"That's too bad," Asra purred, "Because I'm just about to blow my load inside of you, and I wanted us to come together."

Not moments after that Asra leaned forward and bit down on Julian's neck. His teeth broke the skin and that was all it took for the man to go over the edge in an almost painful explosion of pleasure. His body convulsed and his voice broke in a howl as he painted the sheets below him for an unascertainable number that day. He felt the magician dump his seed deep inside of him, and that gave him a feeling of completion that nothing else could ever compare to. Julian's body worked to milk his magician completely dry. He squeezed and rocked back on his partner's cock until his world began to fade away.

When Julian woke he was in a large bathtub with Asra playing with his hair with one hand, while the other hand slowly waved a finger and a page turned in kind from a floating book that was at his eye level. His mouth moved silently as he read over the information and his expression changed from an intrigued to pursed lips, to an all-out bemused smirk and then flattened to the usual sated half-smile he wore so casually. There were a few times that Asra's smile would turn into a full chuckle, but he would then abruptly bring his finger to his mouth and nibble himself into submissive silence. Julian stayed in that position until his leg began to get a charley horse . He stayed like that until the screaming muscle forced him to move and he cursed it all the more for it when it broke the spell above him. He had been propped up by Asra's sumptuous thighs, they had no issue holding his thin frame in place. In truth, he wasn't that large of a man but his spacious white lovers' shirt gave the illusion of a well-built ox. When the water was disturbed and Julian repositioned himself against the magician's smooth chest Asra flicked his gaze down and gave a dismissive waved of his hand that controlled the book. A thin sleet of lavender fabric with golden trim floated towards the book from the stand beside the tub and when it was settled into place Asra had already begun to use both hands to caress his redheaded lover cheek.

"Did I wake you?" Asra purred softly.

"Wha- oh- n-no. I'm fine, I wasn't disturbed- uh- I mean, you didn't disturb me. Uh-mm, I just woke up, you see-..." Julian chewed his bottom lip as he felt far too overexposed, even with the silky bubbles that covered the surface of the water he was submerged in up to his mid pectorals. "How long have I been soaking in here?"

"How long do you think?"

"Well, my hands aren't raisins but you got floating bubbles all over the room. So I don't think the laws of nature applies here."

"Magic is the most natural thing in this world." Asra countered and then laugh when Julian gave the utmost agonized whine somewhere between pitiful and desperate. "A little over four hours."

"F-four hours... and the water is still warm...?" Julian commented and looked down at the foaming bath below.

Asra laughed full-heartedly to that. "Water is my element, you know. It's only... natural."

Julian hummed in acknowledgment to the magician. He watched the cherry pink and lavender bubbles float softly through the room. When one got down towards arm length Julian went into the water and with the studs, he had obtained he was able to catch one of the bubbles that had floated low enough and gaze at it in astonishment and wonder. "Well, a guess some physics do still apply here." He said quite tongue in cheek but that bravado turned into arousal when he saw the way Asra was looking at him. Like he was something precious, of value. "I- uh, I should probably start heading out..."

Asra's grip on the man tightened and Julian's heart tightened in his chest again.

"Stay the night, it's already 3 in the morning. Enjoy the bath and then curl up to me in bed." Asra instructed.

"I don't know if that's-"

"It's fine."

"But, Asra, you don't-"

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Ilya."

"O-okay..."

There was a pause of silence before Julian leaned back and sighed. "Okay... But really you don't have to-"

"I'm not forcing myself, I meant it, and no, it's not up for debate." Asra insisted sternly. Before Julian couldn't fight it anymore Asra grabbed a hold of his loose curls and pulled his head back hard enough to craned it back. Asra stared down into those insecure grey eyes that he just couldn't ever turn away from. He softened his expression but didn't loosen his grip. "You like to be ordered around don't you?" He purred, the pink that flourished across the doctor's cheeks spoke volumes. When Julian chewed his bottom lip and tried to avert his eyes, Asra tugged on his curls to get him to look back up into Asra's violet eyes instead of wandering off into the corners of his vision and bleak mindset. Julian gave a weak subtle nod when Asra didn't continue without affirmation. "Then listen to my commands," he order and with another weak nod he loosed his grip and Julian instinctively pressed his body closer towards the magician's chest. A shiver ran through his body when Asra stroked a soft line down his back and up to his face. "and stay the night."

"As you wish, Ra." Julian murmured as he closed his eyes to listen to the calm rhythm of Asra's half beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction does not have a beta tester. If you spot any errors in my work feel free to let me know in the comments below~


End file.
